Psychopatate à navigatrice
by Amcyssucrette
Summary: Si le capitaine des Hearts devenait naufragé avec son équipage, et qu'il serait "repêché" par l'équipage des Mugiwaras, la navigatrice et le psychopate pourrait-ils retenir leurs sentiments pour pas se sauter dessus? Entre humour, romance, des blagues à se tordre de rire * sarcasme * et un zeste de sadisme, c'est un Two-shot assez court Sans fautes d'orthographe
1. Chapter 1

_**Désolée je suis ttrrrrèèèèssss en retard je sais! Gomen Hinata-No-Yume-Chan!**_

_**PS: Miku est à moi, elle me représente. Elle est chasseuse de prime et tient le journal de bord. Ne faîtes pas attention, elle ira avec un personnage secondaire. Concentrons-nous sur le LAWNA ! OwO**_

_**Une belle matinée commençait sur le Sunny, où une belle rousse se leva de son lit en s'étirant, puis détourna le regard vers une photo.**_  
_**Nami: Ohayo, Belmer-san!**_  
_**Puis elle partit s'inprégner de la douce brise marine matinale;mais avant, elle s'habilla.**_  
_**Elle retrouva ses nakamas sur le pont et lorsqu'elle les vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.**_  
_**Luffy volait le petit déjeuner de chacun, Zoro et Sanji se battait pour un rien, Chopper écoutait Ussop tout en mangeant, Law grignotait un bout de pain, Francky et Brook riaient, et Robin lisait. Stop! REPLAYYYYY! Trafalgar Law ? Qu'es qu'il fait là lui? Mais avant qu'elle est pu ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question, un bruit résonna derrière elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit l'équipage du Chirurgien de la , le mécanicien partit en direction de Franky puis Le cuisinier, Penguin se dirigea vers Luffy. Après vint Jean Bart qui vint me dire bonjour avant de partir vers Robin, puis se fut au tour de Bepo le second du capitaine adverse de me faire un GROS câlin se qui lui valut beaucoup de regards noir de la part de Sanji, Brook, Sashi, Ban le navigateur de Trafalgar qui venait d'arriver et enfin de Law.**_  
_**POV Nami**_  
_**Law... ce capitaine aux allures de psychopathe est plutôt mignon tout de même!**_  
_**Moi: Alors, Heart Pirates ? Que faîtes vous ici? dis-je en me séparant à contre-coeur du pauvre Bepo qui ne faisait que s'excuser.**_  
_**Law: Nous venons vous demander Hospitalité.**_  
_**Ban: Notre sous-marin a coulé à cause de Eustass Kidd**_  
_**Une silhouette au cheveux rouges en bataille entra sur le pont. Je devina assez rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Miku, la soeur de Eustass.**_  
_**Fin POV Nami**_  
_**POV Miku**_  
_**Lorsque j'entendis le nom de mon frère je fus déjà assez énervée mais en plus couler un bateau pirate d'un Supernovae que j'aurai pu voler, il allait trop loin. Je défonças la porte qui menait au pont, le regard noir.**_  
_**Je pris la parole.**_  
_**Moi: Alors en plus de tuer nos parents, Môssieur Kidd se croît drôle à couler les rêves des gens. De mieux en mieux... Ma haine grandit chaque jour envers toi... Grand frère.**_  
_**Fin POV Miku**_  
_**Un silence s'imposa.**_  
_**Puis lorsque Miku releva la tête en souriant, les pirates attablés lui rendirent son sourire et l'invitèrent à déjeuner.**_  
_**Miku: (toute souriante) Ohayo! ^^**_  
_**Law ne faisait que regarder Nami. Miku et Robin se firent un sourire malicieux. Zoro voyant que les filles tramait quelque chose voulu en savoir plus. Et Ban était bien attiré par la soeur de Kidd qui lui souriait de temps en lui, il rougissait comme un gamin à qui on donnerai un bisou sur la joue, c'est-à-dire rouge tomate. Robin se retenait de rire lorsque Miku fit ce fameux bisou sur la joue du navigateur qui passait par toutes les nuances de rouge mêmes celles inconnues à ce jour.**_  
_**Zoro:(à Sashi en chochutant ) ça existe cette couleur?**_  
_**Sashi répondit sur le même ton un petit " j'en sais rien ", quand Nami décida de faire la même chose à Trafalgar pour voir sa réaction. Je dois vous faire un dessin? Nami était assez n'avait pas beaucoup rougit mais son nez après cet "incident " se mit à saigner. Comme Sanji. Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire sur le sol ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Tous les garçons sauf Luffy,Ussop,Jean Bart et Franky étaient sous le charme de leurs rires cristallins.**_  
_**Le coeur de Law tapait fort dans son torse musclé. Alors, mort de honte il courut se passer de l'eau sur le visage, maintenant rouge écarlate. Il fut suivi de Ban, n'en pouvant plus, le pauvre navigateur était rouge comme son bandeau et enjamba à son tour les trois jeunes femmes au sol, toujours en train de rigoler.**_  
_**La nuit tomba...**_

_**A suivre... je sais, je suis cruelle et fière de l'être! Chapitre 1 du Two-shot terminé! Commentez! yay~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit arriva. Les Hearts posèrent la question fatidique.  
Law: On dort où nous?  
Luffy, ayant un cerveau euh... (Luffy: Fais attention...) bref, Zoro fit les chambres à sa place.  
Zoro: Alors déjà on va regrouper les filles dans la chambre de Robin, c'est la plus grande ( Faut bien les caser tout ces livres -') et on va vous laissez vous organiser.  
Nami: Avant je prends mon argent, mon trésor et mes habits pour demain.  
Robin: Nami, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'était ton trésor...  
Nami: Cela paraît étrange mais c'est une simple photo.  
Robin sourit. Nami ne pensait donc pas totalement à l'argent.  
POV Nami.  
Belmer-san... Euh... Attendez une seconde! Law va dormir dans ma chambre?! Je dit ça parce qu'il reviennent vers nous avec Trafalgar qui me fait un GRAND sourire mais celui-ci n'était pas sadique, non. Il était pervers! TT_TT... Et Ban regardait la pauvre Miku qui ne savait plus quoi faire avec le même sourire... Oh que NON ne pensez même pas à fouiller dans les tiroirs... Sinon... Je ne peux prévoir que vous soyez encore en vie le lendemain...  
Bref, nous mangeâmes sur le pont, puis Robin, Miku et moi, partons en direction de la douche, bien fermée à clés. Nous discutâmes de divers sujets quand l'archéologue déclara une phrase ttrrèèèsss gênante.  
Robin: Et ça avance avec Law et Ban ?  
Miku et moi devinrent rouges pivoine, lorsque nous répondîmes en cœur.  
Miku et Moi: Tu peux parler avec Zoro!  
Puis Robin devint comme les cheveux rouges de son amie chasseuse de prime à son tour.  
Nous allâmes dans nos chambres respectives prendre se que nous avions nous brossèrent les dents, et mîmes chacune notre chemise de nuit. La mienne était grise. Comme les yeux de mon psychopathe. Attendez... MON ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée là... Ha Ha Ha! Hum...  
Enfin, nous repartîmes dans la chambre de Robin où nous nous endormirent rapidement.  
Fin POV Nami.  
POV Law.  
Après nous être lavés les dents, Ban et moi partîmes dans les chambres des filles. Je m'endormis dans un lit avec une odeur de mandarine sucrée. Je vit sur la table de chevet une photo. Zut! Me dis-je. Nami l'as oublié mais attends voir... c'est elle quand elle était petite ! Qu'elle était mignonne! A croquer! Comme maintenant!  
Je me leva, pris la photo et arriva après plusieurs détours devant une porte avec un œil fermé et une main.  
Je serra la main, l'œil s'ouvrit difficilement puis une oreille apparut où je chuchota ces mots:  
Moi: Nami a oublié son trésor. * prend la photo et la met devant l'œil * je peux lui rendre ?  
La main ouvrit la porte. Je posa la photo près de Nami qui se réveilla et m'attrapa la main je me retourna et me pinça la main pour voir si ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle mit une veste verte pour enlever la nudité de la tenue transparente puis elle se leva et me chuchota un "merci" avant de rapprocher les lèvres pâles des miennes et de me donner un doux baiser; WOAW! Fin POV Law  
POV Miku  
Trois jours plus tard, Franky avait réparé le Death Note(Bateau des Hearts Pirates). Law et Nami sortait ensemble, Ban et moi étions aussi en couple et on avait réussi à rassembler Zoro et Robin. Nous nous fîmes nos adieux, tout en sachant que l'on se reverrait. Pour une alliance pirate ?

Fin


End file.
